naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aki Family
The Aki Family (明族, Aki-zoku), while not one of the founders of Sunagakure, has played a crucial and legendary role in the village’s military structure for almost as long as the village has stood. Their outstanding kekkai genkai, Scorch Release, is known for its immense offensive and destructive power, and its complete lack of versatility. Overview Known throughout Sunagakure for their strict and intense training methods, a passion for fighting and combat of all sorts runs through the blood of the Aki family; such that most members possess a strong willingness to fight powerful opponents. This quality in particular makes Aki family members born fighters, and an extremely valuable asset to the Sunagakure military. Background Prior to the establishment of Sunagakure, the Aki family were perhaps most well known as mercenary ninja that were heavily involved in jobs that required combatants. Their highly offensive kekkei genkai made them the family of choice within the Land of Wind for tasks such as search and destroy missions, and all-out assaults on enemy territory. When the creation of the village began, the Aki were among the first families to join. With a reputation for honor and incredible skill, they were accepted with much pleasure from the Three Founding Families. Today, the Aki family have played a critical role within the Sunagakure military, being involved in all major conflicts and battles that the village has been a part of, with many of it's members serving among some of the highest ranks in the village's shinobi organisational structure. Appearance While there are very few defining traits of an Aki family member, some Aki are noted as having dark green hair, occasionally with dyed orange tips, and brown eyes. Abilities Scorch Release Scorch Release (灼遁, Shakuton, Viz: Scorch Style) is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix fire and wind-based chakra to create scorching heat which is capable of heating up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them as a desiccated corpse. Unlike most combined nature transformations, Scorch Release is noted to have an elemental weakness to Water Release. In response, some Aki family members have been able to increase the already blistering temperature of of the Scorch Release to a point where water is no longer a weakness; often evaporating weaker water release techniques entirely. Moreover, the destructive power of Scorch Release is noted to be the strongest of any nature transformation in existence, and is even capable of melting incredibly strong metals and other materials in a matter of seconds. Because of this, many comparisons can be drawn between Scorch Release and Lava Release. Burning Blood A unique trait possessed by many Aki family members, it's suggested that they have such a powerful affinity for their Fire Chakra nature that even their blood is of a higher temperature than an average person's. When riled up, full of energy, or under threat, Aki blood boils with a searing heat generated by the intense fire chakra moving through their chakra pathway system. Anybody unfortunate enough to come into contact with the scalding hot blood of an Aki is often left severely burned. Heat Resistance Users of Scorch Release naturally develop a tolerance to heat throughout their time spent with the intense flames, but some go as far as specifically training in heat resistance; as a result, some Aki family members possess an innate resistance to fire and heat based attacks equivalent to that of stone. Trivia * Following the theme of Egyptian Gods among the families and clans of Sunagakure, the Aki Family is a loose representation of the Egyptian God of the Sun; Ra. * The Aki Family was created to loosely resemble Pakura of the Scorch Release * "Aki" (明) literally means "bright" or "light" Category:Clans